Seto Kaiba
Kaiba set up the Domino City Tournament solely to duel his nemesis Yugi, and believes that he will become the greatest duelist in history if he defeats him. Seto Kaiba is the egomanial rival of Yugi Moto and is the owner of the KaibaCorporation. He is a billionaire and apparently likes to show off about it, with catchphrases such as "Screw the rules, I have money". Personality Kaiba is generally an egotistical person. He has very emo tendencies, though, willing to kill himself if he lost. It is unknown what Kaiba's relationship motive is, but it is safe to say that he isn't homosexual. (Seeing that he dated a chick in the past and possibly the future) Kaiba relates nearly everything he says to his financial status, always claiming that he has far too much money to do things or he can't be touched by people with no money. According to Kaiba, the only thing that could contain his ego is the sky, but it is possible that the size of Slifer the Executive Producer is bigger. Story - Season 1 Pilot + Disappearance In Pilot, Kaiba steals Solomon Moto's rare card and plays a card game with him. Kaiba wins, leaving Solomon heavily injured. Kaiba then tears the card into pieces, so that it would never be used against him. After ripping up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba duels Yugi. Yugi transforms into the Pharaoh and defeats Kaiba with Exodia. Yami finally proceeds to deliver a Mind Crush to Kaiba, that possibly gives him brain damage. Kaiba is mentioned by confused duelists while listening to Pegasus' speech, finding out that Kaiba was barred from the tournament because his name wasn't crazy enough. Reappearance + "Death" Kaiba completely disappears from the show until episode 6 - Everybody Hates Mako, where Yami allows Kaiba to have more screen time as a demand from Mokuba. When Kaiba gets back on the show, corporate thugs with invisible guns force him to jump off a building. He suprisingly survives, stunned at how he managed to climb up a cliff with a suitcase. The thugs steal his deck, beliveing that he is dead, despite Kaiba shouting out to them. Kaiba's sudden disappearance leads Pegasus' company to take over KaibaCorp. Kaiba's Ghost Yugi and friends encounter Kaiba's ghost when Kemo leads them to the duel stadium. While dueling the ghost, Yami easily finds out that the ghost is a fake. In hiding, the real Kaiba is shown attempting to regain his character in the eyes of his fans. He enters his secret "Kaibacave", where he meets his inappropiately voiced computer system. Utilising his knowledge of hacking from Star Trek, he brings down one of Pegasus' satellites and gains access to Pegasus' computer system. Kaiba assists Yugi with his duel against the ghost, uploading a virus that turns it into a gay clown. Yami beats the clown and mind crushes it, killing the clown in the procedure. Pegasus' Castle Flying in a helicopter, Kaiba reaches Pegasus' island. He duels Joey Wheeler to test out his prototype duel disk system, and wins. Shortly after the duel, Joey suddenly has irrational dreams about Kaiba and himself being a dog. Finding out that his little brother Mokuba has been kidnapped again, Kaiba attacks Kemo and uses him to infiltrate Pegasus' castle. Unknown to Kaiba, Kemo activates the siren. Kaiba finds Mokuba in a cell, and watches Pegasus turns Mokuba into a card with 0 ATK and DEF, making it even more worthless than Kuriboh. Pegasus threatens Kaiba to duel Yugi and win, or else he would release the "Mokuba card" to the public. Duel vs. Yugi + Pegasus' Castle Again Kaiba sees Yugi and plays a card game with him, while Bandit Keith and Yugi's friends are watching. Kaiba makes an astonishing win by threatening to commit suicide, giving Yugi no choice but to forfeit the match. With Yugi defeated, Kaiba goes on to Pegasus' castle, where he plays a card game with Pegasus. The showdown between Japanese animation and American animation begins, with Pegasus' American Blue-Eyes becoming the winner. Pegasus "burns" Kaiba's soul into a card, making Kaiba a complete former shell of himself, standing around with a blank look on his face. Pegasus hints that he probably wont feel any different. Release Kaiba's soul is realeased along with Mokuba's and Grandpa's after Pegasus "dies". He meets Mokuba outside the castle and is smiling, one of the major milestones that happen in the series. He and Mokuba leave the island as the tournament closes. Massively Multiplayer Online Children's Card Game KaibaCorp designs a new online card game that bases itelf on a virtual world, and Kaiba is the first to try it. He becomes addicted, and Mokuba tries to get him back. Kemo and two other guards look for Mokuba, though he had escaped much earlier. Mokuba goes to Yugi and his friends to ask for help, and they agree, only because they get to try the video game. Kaiba is seen captured by the Whitty Phantom, and is rescued by Mokuba in a dress shortly after. Kaiba summons his Blue-Eyes to delete the Whitty Phantom, and demands Mokuba to say that Kaiba rescued him. Yugi and his friends meet up with Kaiba and they use their dragon cards to attack a five-headed dragon, that tries to ban all video games. The dragon is swiftly defeated, and everyone plugs out of the game. Story - Season 2 Kaiba's Sexy New Stuff + Domino City Tournament Gypsy woman Ishizu Ishtar invites Kaiba to come to the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum, and Kaiba accepts. He meets up with Ishizu and is very astounded at a giant rock, that also happens to be a plot device. Ishizu brings Kaiba to another giant rock, even bigger than the first. Kaiba is told that he is destined to play card games with Yugi for eternity - a fact he states is the "best destiny ever". Shortly afterwards, Ishizu lets him borrow Obelisk the Tormentor to use in the tournament. Kaiba says he won't give it back, much to the dismay of Ishizu. Kaiba returns back to the KaibaCorp building, where he tests his new duel disk and the power of his God Card. He also wears a sexy new outfit. He announces his tournanment on a helicopter to the public, with his finger being chopped off by one of the blades. Kaiba soon gets his finger replaced with a prosthetic copy, and continues to announce the rules of the tournament. He states that his tournament has taken off so predictably, with Yugi already in the first match. The Mime and The Mooninites Kaiba approaches Yami, who is losing against Marik Ishtar's mime. Kaiba says to Yami that he has to screw the rules in order to win. Yami soon wins by default, and Marik starts talking through the mime. As usual, Mokuba is kidnapped again, this time by the Mooninites, who challenge Kaiba and Yami to a duel. They are forced to work together, and they win as Obelisk crushes the "super laser" into bits. Mokuba, glad that he is rescued, joins Yami and Kaiba. Yami finds out that his friends have been kidnapped as well, and Kaiba calls for a helicopter to reach them. They then sit around having flashbacks until the next episode. Joey/Steve Yami, Kaiba and Mokuba touch down and see Yugi's friends. Joey has been turned into a Steve, and Tea has been practically hypnotised. Kaiba wants to interfere and cancel the match, but Joey threatens to kill Tea if Kaiba gets too close. For some unusual reason Kaiba gives in to the threat. Yami and Joey play a card game where the loser drowns, and soon the rest of Yugi's friends arrive to watch. Yami transforms back into Yugi, where he attempts to get Joey back. A Steve sees this, and calls Marik to tell him about it. Kaiba targets the Steve with V.A.T.S and throws a card at him, making the Steve drop the phone. Yugi makes himself plunge into the water, and Joey swims to save him. Joey is left in the water and is about to drown, when Serenity dives in to save him. She succeeds. Joey and Tea become normal again, with the song No Matter What playing in the distance. Later at night, Kaiba and Serenity make out, in a dark alley next to Yugi's gameshop. How they met up? No one knows... The Finals The Domino City Finals begin, with the finalists heading to the place marked on their locator cards. The finals take place in the only area in the world that could contain Kaiba's ego, the sky. After a mandatory preparation period, the final matches begin. During a card game, Bakura gets injured and the tournament is forced to be delayed. When the tournament resumes, Kaiba is matched against Ishizu Ishtar. They play a card game. Ishizu nearly beats Kaiba in the duel, so Kaiba summons his Obelisk as a countermeasure. Just as Kaiba ordered Obelisk to attack, a robot from the past appears and tells Kaiba that if he lost the match, the world would be at stake. The robot goes on, talking about a war in the past that is similar to the events in Terminator Salvation and how Kaiba's ancestor was dating a really hot chick in Egypt. Afterwards, the robot suggested to use his Blue-Eyes instead of Obelisk to win the duel. Kaiba uses his Blue-Eyes, winning the match and screwing the rules. Appearance In episode one, Kaiba sports the blue school uniform Yugi and his friends wear, and continues to wear it when he rips up Yugi's grandfather's fudge-coated super chocolatey mega super card. From episode two through episode twenty five, Kaiba wears a purple suit with a black shirt in the inside. After episode twenty six, Kaiba wears a silver "sexy new outfit" and a black longsleeve shirt under it. (He still wears the purple suit sometimes) Kaiba's mullet has been mentioned in a talk with Ishizu Ishtar, stating that he can unleash the fury of his anime mullet. "Screw The Rules, I Have Money" Kaiba's catchphrase, "Screw The Rules, I Have Money" was first announced in episode 1, Pilot. From then on it had some variants. *Screw the money, I have rules... (The Abridged Movie) *Screw the Yules, I have money (Christmas Special #1) *Screw the rules, I have green hair (Episode 11) *Looks like the rules...Just got screwed (Episode 44) Trivia *Kaiba supposedly takes drugs. *Whenever Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies. *Kaiba learned how to hack from watching all episodes of Star Trek. *He plays Microsoft Flight Simulator as a teaching tool for flying. *Kaiba is in love with Serenity Wheeler. Category:Characters